


Still

by pastelfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam indulges Bucky’s kinks frequently but always in modified ways that remind Bucky that no one’s actually got him at their mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

“You know I’m starting to think you like having me all tied up,” remarks Bucky with a smirk as he offers Sam his other ankle. The rest of his limbs are already tucked into flimsy faux leather cuffs, and he shakes his wrists a little – but not too much, because the restraints might as well be paper for all they could actually hold him down. Sam indulges Bucky’s kinks frequently but always in modified ways that remind Bucky that no one’s actually got him at their mercy.

Sam raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t say  _you were the one that asked for this_. Instead his lips cock into a smug grin and he says, “Keeping you still’s a whole hell of a lot harder than slapping some cuffs on you.”

Bucky licks his lips, considering. “You want me to stay still?”

“Maybe,” murmurs Sam, and his half-lidded eyes are all heat and intent.

Bucky grins, though it’s not as definitive this time. “I think I can do that,” he agrees amicably, settling his head back on the pillow.

Sam gets off the bed to strip; Bucky watches from the corner of his eyes as Sam kicks out of his jeans and palms his dick through his shorts, aware of his boyfriend’s gaze on him. “You know there’s no consequences if you  _do_  move,” Sam says as he crawls back up on the mattress, pausing to press a mustache-scratchy kiss to Bucky’s naked inner thigh, “No expectations of obedience means no penalty, Bucky.”

Bucky closes his eyes but his smile is thin, relieved. “Where’s the fun in that,” he playfully objects, but he’s breathing easier now.

“There’s plenty of fun,” purrs Sam, kissing up Bucky’s stomach, one hand roving up over Bucky’s chest because Sam is always so handsy with him. His fingers are smooth and rough at the same time, coasting over Bucky’s collarbone to pet over his throat; it’s a calming gesture Bucky’s toes curl over, a soft, almost feminine sound spilling from his parted lips. “That’s it, baby, c’mon, relax for me,” Sam encourages quietly, nuzzling up over a nipple and teasing its hardness with the tip of his tongue.

“Sam,” sighs Bucky, eyes clenched shut.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees to whatever’s in Bucky’s tone, and he moves to kiss him instead, take Bucky’s mouth with an immediate press of his tongue, groaning softly when Bucky kisses back. “Can’t even stay still for a whole minute,” Sam chuckles into his mouth, and Bucky laughs back, breaking away to forcibly nuzzle his way up under Sam’s chin.

“You’re just doing a shitty job at making me,” Bucky accuses, rolling his hips into Sam and enjoying the way it makes the other man shudder and groan. He bites at Sam’s neck, growling muffled between his teeth, “Where’s my motivation, huh?”

“Oh, I’ll give you some  _motivation_ ,” Sam says saucily, but it’s an empty threat, followed only by more kisses and his full weight pressing Bucky down into the bed. 


End file.
